


Writing Days

by ArtemisaRye



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisaRye/pseuds/ArtemisaRye
Summary: You have writer's block and so does Josh.





	Writing Days

You were staring intently at your notebook, hoping the inspiration to write would soon appear. You felt Josh's eyes on you from across the room, he was also busy writing lyrics for his band's new song. You looked up at him.  
"What?"  
"Oh, nothing." He shook his curly head and looked back down at his own notebook, smile on his lips.  
"It's really distracting when you do that." You said half serious.  
He looked up again at you. You didn't look at him.  
"Josh, I swear to God, I'm gonna leave this room."  
He laughed, "No! Please don't, I'm sorry, honest! You just...it's kinda adorable when you're frustrated. I can see the line between your brows, it's a dead giveaway that you got nothing to write."  
You looked up, "Shut up. How much have you gotten done?"  
He stood and went to sit on the couch next to you.  
"Let me hum the melody first." He began to hum and and after about three seconds you playfully punched his arm when you realized he was humming the tune to "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star".  
"Ow!"  
"You are the worst, c'mon what do you got?"  
"Zilch. Inspiration evades us both, it seems." He looked over at your notebook.  
You groaned. "Of course the day I can dedicate fully to writing, the words won't come."  
"Such is life, my dear."  
You rolled your eyes at him, but his smile was contagious.  
"My excuse is that I was distracted. That's what I'm telling Jake." He crossed his arms across his chest.  
"By what?"  
"By my muse."  
You looked at him annoyed. His usually big smile slowly left his face and he looked down at the floor shyly. Then he began scooting closer to you. As he leaned in you pulled away.  
"No, Josh. You always do this! You turn our writing days into making out and...other stuff days."  
He got his face near your neck and nuzzled it.  
"This is all a vital part of the writing process, dear." He whispered.  
"Oh? How so?" You asked still trying to resist him, but he was starting to wind his arms around your waist.  
"We're creating life experiences from which we can later draw inspiration for writing." He was kissing your neck now.  
"Like the experience of Jake chewing your ass out again for not having any lyrics ready?"  
"We gotta take the good with the bad." He lightly nibbled your ear, you mustered all your will power to not react, but fuck, he knew his way around you.  
"You're gonna put this in a song?" You were trying to keep your voice steady, but man, was he he making it difficult.  
"The essence of this, yes." He kissed up your jaw and pulled you in closer to his body. You involuntarily squealed when he lifted you up to sit on his lap.  
"C'mon darling." He looked deep into your eyes. You sighed, it was no use to resist Josh. He had all of you, him and that stupid, enchanting smile of his.  
"Josh Kiszka, you are the absolute worst writing partner."  
He giggled and you bent down and kissed him hungrily. You felt him smile against your lips. He won, he always won.


End file.
